EXTRAÑO SUCESO
by amyrosefans1
Summary: Me encontraba acostado debajo de un árbol sintiendo la brisa del aire, mis pensamientos solo recaían en mi siguiente aventura, en sentir la velocidad que fácilmente podría alcanzar. De repente una extraña luz llamo mi atención, era un destello verde que se encontraba enfrente de mí, por una extraña razón no era capaz de mover mi cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

EXTRAÑO SUCESO

Me encontraba acostado debajo de un árbol sintiendo la brisa del aire, mis pensamientos solo recaían en mi siguiente aventura, en sentir la velocidad que fácilmente podría alcanzar. De repente una extraña luz llamo mi atención, era un destello verde que se encontraba enfrente de mí, por una extraña razón no era capaz de mover mi cuerpo, esa luz poco apoco iba disminuyendo hasta dar la apariencia de un equidna anaranjado.

-¿Tikal?- Dije con sorpresa al ver a esa equidna que tiempo atrás avía conocido cuando me enfrente a chaos. Ella solo me sonrió y se acerco a mí, yo seguía sin poder moverme, de repente sus labios se unieron a los míos. Yo quede asombrado por lo que ella acababa de hacer, sentía como su lengua jugaba con la mía, después de unos minutos rompió el beso para regalarme otra sonrisa.

-¿Tikal?- dije anonadado por aquel beso. Ella simplemente empezó a quitarse la ropa, yo me quede con los ojos abiertos apreciando aquel cuerpo que rápidamente despertó a mi amiguito, lo cual no quedo desapercibido por ella.

Una vez que termino de desvestirse, coloco una de sus manos en mi falo duro y empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

-TIKAL- dije al sentir los movimientos que hacía con su mano. Ella nuevamente sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo a medida que acercaba su cara a mi miembro y empezaba a chuparlo.

-SI- dije sin aguantar el gran placer que esa equidna me estaba dando.

Su lengua recorría toda la extensión de mi falo, me estremecía al sentir su mano de arriba abajo y en ocasiones prestaba atención a mis testículos los cuales apretaba de vez en cuando, su lengua dibujaba círculos en todo mi pene, en ocasiones metía todo lo que podía en su boca. Después de unos 20 minutos explote dentro de su boca, a ella no pareció importarle ya que empezó a tragar todo lo que podía, y cuando ya no pudo tragar mas saco mi pene de su boca. Pude ver como mi semen caía en su cara y en sus pechos. Se relamió los labios y continuo chupando todo el semen que aun quedaba en mi pene.

Una vez terminado esa tarea nos miramos a los ojos.

Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que ella coloco un dedo en mis labios.

Luego te explico- dijo a la vez que pasaba una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tikal espera- pero no pude hacer nada ella se avía auto penetrado con mi pene aun erecto, ella solo me abraso esperando a que pasara el dolor, supe inmediatamente que ella aun era virgen ya que jadeaba de dolor. Yo solo me quede inmóvil aunque poco a poco sentía como era nuevamente capaz de mover mi cuerpo.

TIkal empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

Ambos gemíamos de placer, yo coloque mis manos en su trasero para ayudarla con las penetraciones. Era tan apretada que mi pene se sentía tan apretado eso me volvía loco y en ocasiones aumentaba el vaivén a causa de la excitación.

-Ho Sonic es tan grande- decía entre jadeos, lo cual solo hacía que mi deseo por ella aumentara.

Me metí uno de sus senos a la boca a lo cual ella arqueo su espalda para darme mejor acceso a esos montículos.

Chupaba sus senos mientras seguíamos con ese vaivén que aviamos empezado, era cada vez mas y mas rápido.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos pedían más de nosotros, pedían que nos fundiéramos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni me importaba estaba tan concentrado en Tikal que no me importaba nada, ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro y en ocasiones nos besábamos pero nos separábamos para volver a gemir.

Ambos lo sentimos y al mismo tiempo llegamos al tal esperado orgasmo, me derrame dentro de ella, en lo que recuperábamos el aliento mi semen empezaba a salir de su interior. Unos minutos después ella se saco mi pene de su interior y se acostó a mi lado, se acurruco en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados yo simplemente la abrase.

Mire al cielo y tome en cuenta que ya era de noche aviamos estado asiéndolo todo el día.

-Sonic- al momento de escuchar mi nombre baje mi vista para ver los ojos azules de Tikal.

-¿Me odias?-

-Claro que no- conteste de inmediato su pregunta, aunque me avía parecido algo extraño. Ella sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿Debes preguntarte porque hice lo que hice?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos a lo cual yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Simplemente no podía contenerme, desde que te conocí y me ayudaste no he dejado de pensar en ti. Es por eso que he regresado a esta época, para hacer lo que hemos hecho- Yo me quede observándola por lo que me acababa de decir.

-Yo-

-Shhh. No digas nada, de todas formas solo puedo estar por un tiempo determinado en este lugar. Ese tiempo quise pasarlo junto a ti- dijo a la vez que volvía unir sus labios con los míos, yo correspondí a su beso. Después de eso me quede dormido.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a despertarme y poco a poco me fui incorporando, como me lo temía al despertar ya no estaba Tikal, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, yo sabía que no avía sido un sueño lo que aviamos echo ayer era real.

Me sentía algo extraño como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas pero esa sensación me gustaba. Un nombre pasó por mi cabeza, Amy Rose.

Sonreí y corrí a toda velocidad a la casa de Amy.

CONTINUARA…


	2. JUNTOS AL FIN

JUNTOS AL FIN

No tarde mucho al llegar a la casa de Amy gracias a mi velocidad.

Toque la puerta aun sintiendo esa sensación que momentos atrás avía empezado a sentir. Escuche como la puerta se abría y Amy salía a recibirme.

-¿Sonic?- dijo a la vez que abría completamente la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- no me sorprendió su asombro ya que yo no era el que venía hacia ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dije sin responder su pregunta.

-Claro- dijo a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Pase al interior de su casa, me encontraba en su sala escuche cerrarse la puerta y espere a que llegara con migo.

-¿Sonic pasa algo?-

La mire y caí en cuenta que tenía su mandil por lo que se encontraba cocinando antes de que yo llegara. Ella seguía esperando mi respuesta, aunque para ser sincero sabia a que venía pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Seguimos inmóviles esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento.

-Ha por cierto hablo la mama de Cream para preguntarme si te había visto quiere que vayas a verla- yo asentí con la cabeza sin moverme de mi lugar.

-¿Sonic estas bien?- dijo algo preocupada acercándose a mí.

Rápidamente me coloque detrás de ella y la abrase por la cintura a lo cual ella se tenso, coloque mi mentón sobre su hombro y lo empecé a besar.

-SONIC- dijo Amy muy confundida. Yo desabroche su mandil junto con su vestido dejando expuesto sus senos.

-SONIC- dijo nuevamente ya que los había tomado con mis manos y me encontraba acariciándolos. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban, escuchaba como intentaba reprimir sus gemidos.

Sus pechos eran pequeños pero eran perfectos, me encontraba apretándolos, acariciaba la aurora de sus senos y apretaba sus pezones a veces los pellizcaba, sentía como sus senos aumentaban de tamaño a causa de su excitación. Baje una de mis manos a sus bragas y pude notar que estaban muy mojadas, ella gimió al sentir mi mano en sus bragas las acaricie lentamente tomándome mi tiempo asiéndola gemir con ese toque. Hice a un lado sus braguitas e introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior.

-SONIIIIIC- gimió al sentir mi dedo en su interior. Ella se encontraba muy lubricada lista para mí.

Coloque mi miembro entre sus muslos y empecé a frotarme contra ella. Amos gemimos al sentir el toque de nuestras partes intimas, sentí sus jugos bañando mi pene, quería llenarla de carisias pero mi pene ya me pedía estar dentro de ella.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- dije sin dejar de acariciarla y frotarme contra ella.

-AAA RRRIII BAAAA arriba- dijo difícilmente.

En un segundo llegamos a su cuarto y la tumbe en la cama, le quite el vestido de un tirón y le quite lentamente sus braguitas.

Introduje nuevamente uno de mis dedos en su interior a lo cual ella se arqueo a causa del placer. Empecé a meter mi dedo lentamente en su interior pero a menudo aumentaba la velocidad, pellizcaba suavemente su clítoris. De repente Amy llego al orgasmo sentí como sus paredes vaginales envolvieron mi dedo lo que hiso que mi miembro se hiciera más grande.

-NO me mires- dijo a la vez que se cubría los ojos con sus manos, yo solo reí, me coloque encima de ella y empecé a frotar mi pene contra su clítoris.

-AMY-

-SONIC-

Gemimos ambos al unisonó, el rose fue rápido yo seguía con una velocidad muy rápida no podía contenerme, sus gemidos de placer impedían que yo disminuyera la velocidad. Después de un rato me corrí. Mi semen callo en su cara, en sus pechos y en su vientre. Una gran cantidad de semen había caído en su boca, ella empezó a tragárselo y a relamer sus labios, eso me volvió loco coloque mi pene en medio de sus pechos ella me sonrió y empezó a besar la cabeza de mi pene mientras yo frotaba mi pene contra sus pechos cubiertos con mi semen, no pude mas y de una estocada metí mi pene en su boca. Ella se sorprendió pero sé que no le molesto. Mis movimientos con mi miembro eran acelerados la mitad de mi pene estaba en sus senos y la otra mitad dentro de su boca, ella lo lamia mientras yo se lo metía y se lo sacaba de su boca. Me excitaba ver mi pene dentro de su boca cuando Tikal me la chupo no pudo metérselo entera en su boca. La imagen de Amy Y Tikal chupando mi pene al mismo tiempo fue suficiente para que me corriera nuevamente esta vez dentro de la boca de Amy.

Saque mi pene de la boca de Amy al ver que ella no podía tragárselo todo pero nuevamente la salpique con mi semen, ella respiraba agitadamente con los ojos nublado por la excitación. Limpie un poco su cara con mi mano y la bese.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo avía besado a Amy. Ella se sorprendió por mi beso pero rápidamente lo correspondió, nuestras lenguas jugaban, recorrían toda nuestra cavidad bucal, una vez que nos separamos recobramos el aliento.

-SOSOSOO SONICC SONIC as me tuya- ella lo deseaba tanto como yo así que no me hice esperar me coloque en posición y la penetre de una sola estocada. Me sentí muy mal al ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, le avía dolido mucho, yo avía sido muy brusco. Pero como a Tikal se avía auto penetrado de una sola estocada pensé que así era lo correcto. Luego me sentí estúpido por ese pensamiento ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía con una virgen, recordé a Sally, Fiona, Mina, Honey, Rouge, Shade, Nicol, Bunnie, Julie, Lupe, Wave. Rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos en estos momentos estaba con Amy y solo quería estar en esos momentos con ella, se que en el pasado he sido un bruto, pero quería recompensárselo esta noche.

-Estas bien Amy dije mientras acariciaba sus púas- vi como un hilo de sangre salía de su interior, señal de que ella me avía esperado todo este tiempo.

-Si SONIC, ya puedes empezar a moverte-

Sonreí y empecé el vaivén lentamente, no tardamos en gemir, joder esto me encantaba Amy era tan apretada sentía como sus paredes vaginales envolvían y apretaban mi falo duro.

Ambos gemíamos sin parar gimiendo y gritando el nombre del otro las envestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos el rose de nuestros cuerpos. Mi pene entraba hasta el útero de Amy, tenía miedo de llegar a lastimarla pero en ocasiones ella me pedía que lo hiciera más rápido y eso no se lo iba a negar. Ambos explotamos en un gran orgasmo, me derrame en su interior.

-Hoo Sonic no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para sentir como te derramas dentro de mí, es hermoso-

Sonreí tras el comentario le di un beso en los labios y cambie de posición, ahora ella se encontraba sobre mí.

-Sosoo SONIC me duele-

-No te preocupes Amy es normal- me sentí mal pero en verdad necesitaba verla sobre mí. La vista que me ofrecía era genial.

-Ahora hazlo tu Amy- vi como se ruborizaba pero en peso a penetrarse. Me encantaba esa pose podía ver como sus senos brincaban ala ves que ella se penetraba con mi pene podía acariciar sus senos su clítoris y ver como lo disfrutaba ella. Aunque he estado con muchas mujeres con Amy era la segunda vez que hacia esta posición. Aunque Sally me avía ofrecido un gran sexo con esta posición no se comparaba con Amy, y no supe porque solo aleje ese pensamiento. Después de unas horas nuevamente el orgasmo llego a nosotros, extendí mis manos a mis lados y Amy cayó en mi pecho rendida.

Después de unos momentos a muy pesar mío tuvimos que dejar esa posición. Nos tape con las cobijas y nos abrasamos y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA…


	3. MI CONEJITA

MI CONEJITA

Me encontraba desayunando con Amy no después de avernos duchado juntos y por supuesto no después de a ver repetido lo de ayer.

-Sonic… no estoy muy segura pero creo que Vainilla si necesitaba tu ayuda el día de ayer- dijo a la vez que colocaba los platos sucios en el lava trastes.

-Perdóname yo soy la responsable de que no hallas ido-

-No debe ser nada grave Amy- dije a la vez que la abrasaba por detrás a lo que ella se tenso y no la culpo ya que ese tipo de cosas no era lo mío.

-De hecho no sería mala idea que fuese en estos momentos- dije al a vez que desasía el abraso.

Amy me observo algo impaciente y yo sabía el porqué así que la bese tiernamente.

-luego repetiremos esto ¿Qué dices?- ella asintió ruborizada. Le di nuevamente un beso en los labios y salí hacia la casa de Cream.

No tarde en llegar a la casa de Vainilla y toque el timbre. A lo que inmediatamente Vainilla me recibió contenta.

-Sonic, gracias por venir pasa por favor- yo le regrese la sonrisa y pase.

-Quería pedirte un favor. Veras tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, y como pensé que no estarías ocupado quería saber si podrías cuidar de Cream, te prometo que solo serán unas horas-

La verdad no quería aceptar ya que preferiría estar haciéndole el amor a Amy, pero no podía decirle que no.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de Cream-

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Sonic. Si necesitas algo solo llámame si- dijo a la vez que depositaba un beso muy cerca de mis labios, eso hiso que me tensara, cuando fui consciente de la situación Vainilla ya se había ido.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación. Desde que lo había hecho con Tikal esa sensación estaba presente en mí. Trate de alejar ese pensamiento y me dirigí con Cream. Se encontraba mirando la televisión, uno de esos programas para niños me senté a su lado y me puse a ver la televisión con ella. Supuse que ella ya sabía que yo la iba a cuidar. No supe cuando pero me encontraba dormido soñando lo que se sentiría estar asiéndolo salvaje mente con Vainilla, sentir sus pechos alrededor de mi miembro sentir su lengua envolviendo mi miembro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA- ese grito me levanto.

-¿QUE PASA?- mire a Cream pero vi que se encontraba bien aunque cubría su boca con sus manos y su mirada estaba en mi.

-CREAM ¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso- dijo a la vez que señalaba mi cintura.

Yo mire adonde señalaba. Hoo por dios no podía creerlo me avía dejado llevar por ese sueño y tenía una erección frente a Cream.

Cubrí mi erección con uno de los cojines pero no era suficiente. Suspire.

-No es nada Cream-

-¿Pero pero y eso?- dijo sin dejar de mirar mi erección.

-No es nada enserio-

De repente el sueño de Vainilla chupando mi miembro llego nuevamente a mí por lo que no pude evitar tomar la cabeza de Cream y llevarla a mi miembro. Obviamente se sorprendió por mi acción pero ya no podía contenerme, empecé a marcar un ritmo solo introducía un poco de mi pene en su boca ya que ni Tikal ni Amy fueron capaces de metérselo entero al a boca. Después de unos 30 minutos me corri en la boca de Cream a lo cual deje que se lo sacara de su boca, pero no pude evitar salpicarla como lo avía hecho con Tikal y Amy.

Cream aun no salía del asombro, pero ya no avía vuelta atrás ella sería mi conejita y la aria brincar. Me coloque sobre ella y le arranque el vestido junto a sus braguitas y la penetre de una sola estocada.

-AAAAAAA- solo escuche su grito de dolor y es que me avía pasado era su primera vez y yo se la avía metido sin prepararla antes. Sé que debí parar pero no lo hice la coloque encima de mí y empecé con las penetraciones la sujete de sus cintura para ayudarle a penetrarse.

-Vamos conejita salta- seguía marcándole el ritmo, Cream era tan apretada que era difícil moverme dentro de ella. Pero poco apoco las penetraciones eran más fáciles ya que mi conejita empezaba a excitarse. Así seguimos por horas de vez en cuando nos besábamos.

-SR. SONIC PORFAVOR MAS RAPIDO-

No pude decirle no a mi conejita y lo hice más rápido hasta que alcanzamos el tan esperado orgasmo como a Tikal y Amy decidí derramarme dentro de Cream a lo cual ella recibió mi semen gustosa.

-hooo sr. Sonic eso fue asombroso- dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-Y aun no termina mi conejita-

Voltee rápidamente a Cream y de golpe metí mi pene en su ano. Aunque el sexo anal solo lo avía practicado con cuatro chicas: con Fiona, Honey, Sally y Rogue aunque con esta ultima lo asíamos en cada encuentro que teníamos. Esperaba que a Cream le gustara.

Seguí así unas horas escuchando sus gemidos de placer y uno que otro de dolor pero nunca me pidió que me detuviera. Unos minutos después me corrí, la salpique con mi semen a lo cual ella nuevamente me hiso sexo oral. Una vez que me corrí en su boca otra vez, fue mi turno de chupar su parte intima.

-SIIIIIII- grito Cream al sentir mi lengua en su parte intima.

Bese chupe y succione su clítoris hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

-Sr. Sonic no pare por favor- sonreí.

-Ponte en cuatro- le ordene a lo que ella obedeció. Me puse en posición y la penetre de golpe.

-hoo siii- grito mi conejita.

Yo empecé lentamente hasta agarrar un rimo rápido, escuchaba el choque que asían nuestras caderas. No tomo mucho antes de que ambos llegáramos al orgasmo, esta vez no me retire quería que todo mi semen la llenara por dentro.

Estaba a punto de relajarme hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Mierda- fue lo único que dije al ver a Vainilla en la puerta.

CONTINUARA…


	4. CREAM Y VAINILLA

CREAM Y VAINILLA

Seguí en mi lugar sin mover un musculo con mi pene dentro de Cream. Que es lo que diría ¿no es lo que crees? Mi mente rápidamente planeo varios escenarios pero por desgracias en todos me veía como un pedófilo o un idiota o un depravado sexual, sin embargo de un momento para otro las cosas cambiaron ya que me encontraba jugueteando con la lengua de Vainilla en un beso muy intenso. Ni siquiera recuerdo como había llegado a la que parecía que era el cuarto de Cream. Por cierto esta última se encontraba chupando mi falo duro mientras me besaba con Vainilla. Hubiera prolongado mi beso con Vainilla de no haber sido que me corrí dentro de la boca de Cream, pero joder que enserio nunca me imagine en esta situación.

Vainilla había dejado mi boca para dirigirse a mi amiguito, en cuanto sentí mi miembro en su boca juro que casi me corro de nuevo pero pude aguantar, no quería terminar tan rápido no sin antes sentir como chupaba mi miembro. Observe a Cream como se relamía sus labios tras haber tragado mi semen, valla que disfrutaría otros encuentros con esa conejita. Nuevamente mi atención fue captada por Vainilla que no dejaba de chupar mi falo duro, sentía como intentaba tragárselo todo. Sus movimientos de arriba hacia abajo como su lengua acariciaba mi miembro. Cream observaba como su madre me hacia sexo oral, joder espero que tome nota ya que lo hacía putamente genial. No pude aguantar más y me corrí en su boca, coloque mis manos en su cabeza para que no se apartara y se lo tragara todo. Después de casi un minuto solté su cabeza a lo que saco mi miembro de su boca relamiéndose los labios. Por dios eso había sido genial, recordé a Rouge ya que ella había sido la única que ha podido tragarse todo mi semen, espero que algún día ellas dos acepten tener un trió con migo. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como Vainilla se colocaba sobre mí la cual se auto penetro con mi polla. Después de acostumbrarse a mí tamaño empezó con el vaivén lentamente pero con el tiempo aumento la velocidad, yo tenía mis manos alrededor de sus muslos. Ambos no parábamos de gemir el placer que ambos sentíamos era indescriptible. Pasado un tiempo me derrame en su interior a lo cual ella también llego al orgasmo, al recupéranos de nuestro orgasmo ella se coloco a mi lado.

-wow.- eso ha sido genial Sonic.

Yo sonreí por el comentario.

-bueno, los dejo solo.- tras esto me dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, dejándonos a Cream y a mi solos a lo que no tardamos nada en terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando mi conejita ya no pudo más a lo que la deje descansar. Pasado unos minutos me levante dispuesto a irme. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

-¿ya te vas?- me pregunto Vainilla saliendo de la cocina. A lo cual yo solo asentí. Este día había estado genial. Me encontraba corriendo en las montañas no sin antes haberme bañado con Vainilla y es que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Llegue a un pequeño lago oculto en las montañas me sorprendí encontrar a Blaze sentada debajo de un árbol me acerque y me senté con ella. Supuse que ya se había percatado de mi llegada pero no le importo.

-Hola.- le dije en un tono alegre solo para empezar la conversación

-Hola.- me dijo algo ida.

-Pasa algo.

-No es nada.

-¿Segura?- dije no muy convencido.

A lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
